Summer
by ShawnaHP
Summary: Hermione changed. She was skin and bones and was abusing her body with muggle drugs. What will happen with the new her? Who will save her? Who will use her? rated M! sex,drugs,ect... HG/DM so far.


A/N. Hey this is my first story. It's very dark and has a lot of drug use and cutting. Be open to it. Let me know what you think of it. If I get good comments ill make the second chapter to it. There is still a lot more of the story. If there are some spelling mistakes I'm very sorry. My computer is acting up again and my word won't work properly. And does anyone know a good title for my Fic? I can't seem to figure out a good one.

**Hermione changed. She was skin and bones and was abusing her body with muggle drugs. What will happen with the new her? Who will save her? Who will use her?**

_**Summer.**_

"YEA! Hit me again! I love this! I want more! Give me more!"

"Ok ok , here don't overdose, ahaha."

It was summertime and Hermione had met a new girl named Halie she was a muggle but she didn't care, Halie introduced her to drugs and booze. She loved this life, she didn't give a dam about anything, all she wanted was more meth, more weed more vodka. She didn't care about her other friends at school her best friends. Harry and Ron could go suck a cock for all she cared, she was free she was happy she was herself for once in her life.

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

"Sadly, the stupid school I'm going to is just so stupid!" Hermione couldn't see, she was so high that she was swaying back and forth.

"You're so high! Aha."

"I know!" She smiled and gave Halie a hug and got up." It's getting late I better go"

"But... call me? Or write to me or whatever you can do at your private expensive ass school" she gave Hermione a hug and kissed her on the lips. Hermione kissed back with passion, she knew she would miss her, she put her arms around Halie and kissed her even deeper there tongs swirling together in so much passion. It felt so good, she didn't want it to stop, but she had to push away. "Here, a pound of weed, meth, everything it's a present and a huge bottle of vodka and tequila. I put it in your room, our hiding space."

"How did you pay for it? You don't have any"

"it's ok, I had some money from my grams and I know the dealers they gave me a deal if I did a little dance for them."

"You whore!"

"I know." They both laughed so hard that Hermione almost fell. "I love you!"

"I love you too, bye." They hugged and Hermione started to walk away, as she looked back Halie was rolling a splif. She would miss her, she thought back to when they first met, Hermoine and her mom got into a huge fight the ended badly, she ran away for a week because of it, when she was looking for someplace to sleep she bumped into Halie, she was in her eyes perfect, she introduced her to the life she never led, she wasn't a bookworm anymore she was free, getting high all the time or drunk she had a blast, she started to change, she never wore colour anymore she wore black, she dyed her hair black , when she dyed it her hair wasn't bushy anymore it was now nice sexy curl. She loved it, all the black eyeliner she went threw seven of them in a month, she sold drugs as well, and she loved it. She and Halie became the best of friends. They were inseparable, they slept over at each other's house all the time, they even ended up dating for a month, the sex they both had was amazing so much passion But in the end they broke up because they just wanted to be friends with benefits. She hated the fact she had to go back to Hogwarts she didn't keep in touch with Harry or Ron at all, she started to hate them, but when she goes to the train station tomorrow she would have to play the part of being nice again and a bookworm. When she stopped thinking about it she realised she was at the door to her parents house. She opened the door and walked in.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE? ARE YOU HIGH AGAIN? HERMIONE I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS!"

"Shut the fuck up mother!"

Her mother walked up to her and slapped her right across the face "YOU BITCH! DONT EVER TELL ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AGAIN!" she pulled Hermione's hair and threw her to the floor. "EVER SENCE YOU MET HALIE YOU TURNED, WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU? HUH? I CANT WAIT FOR YOU TO LEAVE YOU WONT SEE HALIE ANYMORE! DOES SHE EVEN KNOW YOU'RE A WITCH?"

"NO MOM SHE DOSENT! LET ME GO!" Hermione got up and gave her mom the worse death stare of her life, her mom started to hate her since she met Halie, but Hermione knew she hated her since she knew she was a witch, she never admitted it until Halie. "I'm going to go pack ok? Is that ok with you?"

"GO , don't even think of packing any drugs I will check your things."

"Fine." Hermione turned around and when to the staircase and went upstairs to her room, she slammed the door and yelled. She looked at herself in the mirror and took the blade that was underneath her desk and looked at her wrist. While looking herself in the mirror she cut her wrist. Blood started to drop on the wooden floor. She looked at herself once again and was happy again. She took the cloth that was hidden also underneath her desk and wiped up the blood that had fallen. She when to her dresser and took out a long sleeve tight black sweater and put it on. She loved this shirt because it hid her marks on her wrist and because it was short at her stomach it showed her tattoo and her belly piercing Halie did for her, it finally had healed. And she was happy because she finally could change it. She looked at her clock and looked at the time it was three in the morning. "Shit!" She took her trunk out and put it on her bed, she started by putting her books in the trunk then put her school uniform. "Fuck this thing is ugly." Then she put her own things in and put her makeup in the trunk and put the rest of her things. She called her mom to check on her stuff that she put in. Her mother came up and looked at her.

"Ok now go to sleep. I'll wake you up at seven, and will drop you off and you can leave us alone." Her mother turned around and left. Hermione shut her door and moved her bed , she took off a floor board to find all the drugs she loved and a huge bottle of vodka and tequila. She picked it up and put it in her trunk and hid it underneath her robes. She also found ten cases of cigarettes.

"Hell yea! Thanks Halie." She looked outside and soaked in the cold air. She wasn't happy she was leaving she knew she would need all this stuff. No one would know what the hell it was so she had no worries if anyone found it. She looked at her trunk one more time and remembered that she would need some cocaine for the train ride. She opened the bag and took some out and put it in a small bag she put the small bag in her short shorts pocket and closed her trunk and slammed it on the floor. She shut off the light and went to bed.

"Get up! You're leaving! Get up!" Hermione's mother grabbed her and slapped her until she woke up.

"WHAT?"

"It's time to leave let's go get ready and eat." Her mother left and Hermione got up.

"Fuck." She got out of bed and put her shorts on , she kept her long sleeve sweater she wore last night to bed, and put makeup on. She let her black hair down and made sure she had everything she wanted. She looked in her pocked and the cocaine was still there and made sure her mother didn't take any of the drugs she had in her trunk out. "Thank god they didn't i don't know how I would live thru the year without any of this shit." She when to her desk and took the blade and put it in her book she placed in her trunk, and took her wand and placed it in her trunk as well. She closed it and took the handle and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Here." Her father pushed a plate of sausage and eggs to her, her father hasn't talked to her since she started drugs. He hated her with a passion. He wanted his old daughter back. But she was gone so there was no hope left in him to even care.

She looked at the plate and had the eggs but not the sausage, too many carbs for her. " MOM IM READY!"

"Get your trunk in the car then." Hermione looked at her Father and left.

The car ride felt like forever, she wanted to get on the train and get high, she needed it, she craved it.

"Get out. Were her, write to us I guess. Il see you at Christmas. Bye." Her mother didn't even look at her, and frankly she didn't even care.

" Yea bye." She took her trunk and slammed the car door shut. She turned around and looked at the familiar train station, the familiar smell of hot dogs. She walked in and went to platform 9 and ¾'s and walked thru the wall. All the new students were running around trying to find out what to do. It was 10:45 and the train was leaving in fifteen minutes. She gave the trunk to the guy and when on the train.

All the seats were taken. She didn't see Harry or Ron thank god, and she didn't see anyone she wanted to see. At the end of the train there was a compartment empty, she opened the door and sat down. As soon as the train left she looked around and no one was there so she looked towards the window and took the small bag filled with cocaine out. She put it on her hand and began to sniff it. Five minutes later she finished it all and rested her head back. She looked out the window and started to feel the cocaine take over her body. She loved this feeling. It made her happy. She heard the door of the compartment open and Ron came in.

"Shit" she said to herself.

" MIONE!" Ron ran and gave her a hug, she hugged him back.

"Hi." She smiled, it was a lot easier because she was high.

"Your hair is..."

"Black I know, I just let lose you can say, how was your summer?"

Ron just looked at her, she was so different, her hair the stuff of her face, her outfit. "It was alright ,do you want to come sit with Harry and I? We have a lot of space for our best friend."

"Umm, I... I don't feel that well, I'm just going to stay here and sleep if that's ok. Tell Harry hi for me ok?"

"Umm , alright." Ron didn't have anything left to say he was just so shocked at how she changed. He walked out and left.

" Finally." She let her head fall back again, the high was unbelievably amazing now. She was happy she was in her element. But she missed Halie, she wanted to get high with her. She wanted to kiss her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Mudblood get up!" She felt a kick to her leg and woke up.

"What the fuck do you want Draco? I'm a little busy right now if you don't mind." She didn't look at him, she just looked out the window, if he saw her eyes she knew he would know something was up.

"I do, get out of my seat!"

"Your seat? I was here way before you now please leave." She looked at him "shit!" she said to herself. She saw he was staring at her, wondering what the fuck had happened to her. "WHAT?"

"Granger has changed." He said as he looked at her hair and outfit, he noticed a tattoo of a snake on her belly and a piercing, and her eyes were glazed. "Have you been drinking?"

"No I have not, get out." She turned back to the window.

"Well? What have you been doing your eyes are glazed like mad?"

"None of your business, I just woke up LEAVE!"

"No." He sat right across from her and sent the others off, he did a spell and made the room soundproof and made the blinds on the door fall down so no one can look in or come in. "What the hell had happened to you?"

"Why do you even care? Nothing you can do, plus why are you even here? I hate you as much as you hate me. Get the fuck out." She looked at him straight in the eyes, there was no hate in them what the hell was going on? She was too high for this.

"That's why I care, you're not a bookworm style anymore, plus your tattoo of a snake? Why not a lion you are a griffindork." She shot a death stare at him.

"A snake because I like them. Wait. How do you know about tattoos?" She was shocked that he even knew what a tattoo was.

"My mom sent me to my uncles for the summer, they don't know about magic, and they live in the muggle world. I stayed in London for the whole summer. I learned a lot about muggles. Plus i was with my uncle when he got a tattoo." He looked out the window. Was this a real moment with him.

"Oh. Um . Why did you close the curtains?"

"I don't want anyone to see me talking to you, I have a rep you know."

"Same old Draco." She laughed, she didn't know why, was it the drugs? Draco noticed and looked at her. "Sorry, I'm high. SHIT!" she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Really? Have any extra?"

"Wait what? You know what high is? And you know drugs?"

"Yea my uncle got me into them, my parents don't know and I didn't make any changes like you did." He sat back and looked at Hermione.

"Umm. I don't but I can give you some later, I might sell some to you, but you can't tell anyone I have any Drugs, even though a lot of people won't even know what it is but yea." She couldn't believe it. He did drugs? He knows a lot of things that she never would even think he knew. She was dumbfounded. She looked at him in the eyes and the nest thing she knew she was kissing him. He pulled back and looked at her and kissed her again. They both were kissing each other so hard she felt some blood in her mouth. She grabbed her shit and tank top and took it off, he did the same and took his shirt off he looked at her beautiful body and kissed her stomach, she moaned in approval. She tilted her head back and made her hands take off her bra. The second she did Draco's mouth was sucking her nipple, and his other hand was rubbing the other one, making her moan even louder. He picked her up and turned her around so her back was facing him he kissed her back and took his pants off. He was so erected that it hurt. She turned her head to look at him staring at her. She turned around and stood up. She took her shorts off and took her thong off. He stared at her for the longest time until he felt her pull his shorts off, she kiss him again and then started to kiss his neck. And kissed lower when she reached his stomach with kisses he started to moan like crazy. She went farther down to his erected penis and looked at it. It was a lot bigger than what she expected him to have. She licked the tip and that made his tilt his head back in pleasure. She took his huge cock and stuck it in her mouth. Draco's hands directly when to her head and made her go faster. He pulled her back and she stood up. He grabbed her and turned her again, making her bend over and leaning against the bench. He took his even more erected cock and lunged it inside of her. The warmth of her the tightness, it felt amazing. She couldn't believe how big he was inside of her, she loved it they both moaned like crazy, and Draco was feeling it coming to an end, he grabbed her erected tits and stated to rub them again. She knew she was going to cum. As was Draco. He sped up and cumed. She cumed right when he did. It felt so amazing having sex when she was high. She felt his cock leaving her. She turned around to find him putting his boxers back on.

"Umm. I didn't expect that to happen." She said as she looked at him put his shirt back on, she was still naked and was standing up wondering what had just happened.

"Neither did I. Can I get some free drugs for screwing you?" He said as he was putting the last button in the hole.

"Wait? You had sex with me for drugs?" She looked at him. Confused.

"Yea." He stepped towards her and kissed her, she kissed him back, she knew that's why they did it, maybe she found a new fuck buddy.

Draco took his hand and touched her pussy. And kissed her again. Hermione moaned. "Yea , ohh, you can have some free. What do you want?" She backed away and sat down and picked up her thong.

"Got ecstasy? Or meth or anything I don't care" He looked at her putting her uniform on and placing the cloths she just took off while they were having sex.

"Yea I do. I have a lot of things, meet me at the tower tonight at midnight?"

"Yea ok" He took her face and kissed her. "Give me double ill screw your brains out when I'm high and ill pay you to do it. A hundred sound ok?"

She couldn't believe she was doing this, was she becoming a prostitute for him? "one fifty and you got yourself some smokes as well." She kissed him one more time it was more passionate than before. She looked at him and he turned around to pick up his bag and wand.

"Deal." He smiled and left.

She needed the cash, when she returns to London in the winter she can exchange it for muggle money, and get so much drugs and booze. It wasn't that bad. Right?

Her high was fading now, She was almost at Hogwarts. She would have to sit thru dinner. She wasn't hungry she didn't want to go to it. She was going for her sixth year, one more year left after this one.

The train finally stopped and she was finally ready to go in the school.

"Welcome Welcome everybody, A new year is upon us. As you all may know, the forest is off bounds. We have a new teacher who is back with us, he taught in previous years but he came back. Professor R. J. Lupin. May your year here be amazing and full of new students. Now the sorting ceremony."

"Great Dumbledore's speech."

"Hey, his speech wasn't that bad. Why didn't you sit with us on the train?"

"Harry I'm sorry, I didn't feel well."

"I don't believe you. What happened to you? You look fucked."

"Mr. Potter, I do not like that word, if I may walk by again and hear you say that detention will be upon you."

"Yes professor Snape." Snape looked down at Hermione and walked away, her hair her style. She doesn't seem like she wants to be here, her happy persona is gone. What happened to her? "Snape needs to keep his nose out of my business." Harry and Ron started to laugh.

"Leave him alone. Please excuse me I need to go to bed." Hermione got up and left them during Dinner, She doesn't know why she stud up for him . But she felt burning eyes looking at her leaving. She ran to her bed. She just wanted to go home and see Halie. She didn't want to be here anymore. She looked at the clock to see that it was 10:30 she had an hr and a half to get ready to see Draco. Give him his drugs. She took her trunk and put it on her bed and opened it, she looked at the vodka and opened the bottle and took a huge gulp of it. She wiped her mouth and closed the bottle. She found her stash of drugs Halie gave her and got a extra baggie and put all the different types of drugs she had in smaller baggies and put it in the baggie she had. She took her top off and took her bra off, She put a tight see threw black top on and took her school shirt off, she took her thing off as well and put on a tight short skirt it was leather and very tight on her . She loved this skirt it gave her an ass. She looked in her trunk for her heels, she found them and put it on. She put the baggie of drugs between her hips and the skirt. She put her cloak on so no one would see what she was wearing. And then she went to the mirror and put on more makeup. She tied her hair in a ponytail with her bangs hiding her eyes a little. "Perfect." She looked at the clock again and it was 11:40. She looked around but no one was back. She went to the common room to see everyone partying and drunk off of butterbeer. She when down the stairs and Harry grabbed her arm.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He looked at her with blades in his eyes.

"You're drunk." She tried to pull her arm back but his grip was too strong. "Let me go."

"No." He started to pull his cloak off to show a buldge in his pants. "I know what you did with Draco. I was in the room. I want a Blow job bitch. Now!" She couldn't believe he was there with her. That ass hole.

"Fuck you! Go rot in hell!" She kneed him in the groin causing him to bend over in pain and let go of her arm. She ran. No one noticed what happened and she was happy they didn't, Ron was off snogging his girl for the night so he paid no attention and everyone elts was too drunk to care. She ran out of the painting and ran down the hallway. She was used to running in her high hells. She had to run away from too many cops in them. She was running while looking behind her to make sure Harry wasn't following her. And she ran into Professor Lupin. And they both fell to the floor. She always had a crush on him. But never too strong to tell him or to kiss him.

"Hermione. You look different." He took her hand to help her up.

"Yea, everyone tells me that." She couldn't look at him in the eyes she was too ashamed. He was the only one that ever believe in her.

"How are you?" He looked concerned.

"I'm good, I was just walking around, everyone is having a party and I just don't feel up to it."

"It's ok, I won't send you back, just don't get caught." He took my hand and kissed it. "Have a nice night."

"Um. Thanks you too. Sleep tight." She walked away she looked back to see if he was there but he wasn't he was gone. She looked forward again. She had only five minutes to get there.

When she finally got at the top of the staircase she saw him there staring at the stars. His hair was shinning in the moonlight.

"Hey. I'm here." He turned around and walked towards me.

"Here one fifty." He put it in the pocket of my cloak. He grabbed my face and kissed her. She kissed him right back.

"want to get high?" She opened her cloak and got the drugs out of between her hips and her skirt.

"You look like a prostitute. I love it. And hell yea!" He grabbed her hips and brought her towards him.. "What do you got?"

"What do you want? I think cocaine is best, maybe mixed with ecstasy.?" She showed him the baggie.

"Ok." He grabbed the bag and took the powder out and the two pills. They down the pills together and laughed. "How do you do cocaine?"

She took his hand and poured it on his hand and sniffed it threw her nose. "Like this." He did the same until it was gone. "Want a smoke?" She took her lighter out and lit the smoke she put in her mouth.

"Yea." She gave him one and gave the baggie of drugs to him.

"Here the rest is for you, don't have any tonight, you will overdose and die so. ..." she spaced out. "You feel it? Wooooooo!" she got up and started to walk around in circles.

"Yea I do" He got up and took a bottle out of his cloak. "Want some booze?"

"Fuck yea what is it?" She took a sip and chugged half the bottle.

"A mix of things wow, Thirsty much?" He drank the rest.

"No just want to get fucked up ahhh I love this. Kiss me?" She walked towards him and kissed him he kissed her back but then pulled away.

"Give me a blow job baby." He unzipped his pants and took his huge throbbing cock out. She looked at him and went on her knees and started to suck his cock. "Oh yea." She loved the taste of him and loved she was fucked out of her mind, she knew she wouldn't remember anything but she didn't care she just wanted to get fucked up.

Draco took her head and made her go faster, he has never felt so good in his life, He felt free, he never liked his family so when he went to his uncles house for the summer he was free, he got high every night but never this high. He wanted more, more of the drugs and more of her. He grabbed her head and took her up and kissed her. He felt her jump on him and wrap her legs around him. "Stop." He pulled her off of her.

"Why? Are you ok?" She looked at him he was turning white. Two seconds late he puked on the floor. "SHIT!" she grabbed him and layed him down on the floor and got her wand and cleaned up the puke. She ran to him again and sat beside him. "Are you ok?"

"Your hot, I like that you dress like this, can you fuck me?" Hermione blushed, she knew he was just puking out the booze but he was still high. She did a spell to clean his mouth and took his pants off, he was too fucked to move but she knew he wanted it. His cock was already erected. She sat on top of him and moved her thong and let him enter her. They both moaned at the same time. She moved up and down on him and at some point he grabbed her hips to make her move faster. She obliged and moved up and down faster she loved the feeling. She couldn't stop she wanted more. Draco got up and kissed her. And then layed back down trying to get her to move faster. She tried to move as fast as she could, the feeling of his hard cock moving in and out of her felt amazing. And she cummed. She got off of him and knew he still needed release. She went down and started to suck on his cock again, He moaned even louder, she swirled her tong around his cock, biting very lightly on soft spots, by his moaning she knew she hit the right spot. He released in her mouth. She sucked a little bit more and came up and swallowed what he had left in her mouth. She looked at him and he pulled her into a kiss. "Thank you."

"We got to go, we have class tomorrow, when do you want to meet again? I get high every day so it's up to you." She helped him get up. Everything seemed happy and she wanted to say she love everything and everyone.

"Il let you know, I can't see I'm soo." He fell forward and got back up. "High! Aha" He looked at her and went to her. "Are you my bitch now? If I want to fuck I just find you? And I pay you?"

She looked at him, She knew this is what he would want from her all the time and nothing elts. "Yea, ill wear everything I can to impress you, I like tips." She kissed him. He went in his pocket and took Ten out and gave it to her.

"It's all I got for a tip, You're so hot. Il let you know if I want anything." He got proper again and left.

Hermione turned around and looked at the sky. She's a fuck toy now. And for some strange reason she couldn't wait till next time she fucked him. She got her cloak back on and took the money out "one sixty!" She put it back in her cloak and started to walk back to her dormitory.

When she got back to her bed and sat down, she was too high to sleep. She took out a quill and ink and some parchment and started to write a letter to Halie.

_Dear Halie,_

_Hey Bitch! I miss you. I want to kiss you and see you. I know it's only been a day but I'm so fucked up right now. I'm so fucked up. I loved the stuff you gave me thank you so much! I'm fucking this guy! He is so hot, His name is Draco. But here is the thing... He is paying me. I got one sixty tonight, and I've already fucked him twice today. I like it, I don't know why, I'm only going to do this with him. He payed me for some drugs as well. I gave him a little. Kind of screwed him in that. I didn't give him so much drugs. So how are you? Tell me everything you did? I have something elts to tell you actually, You know my best friend Harry? He tried to get me to give him a blow job I kicked his cock! ;) you proud of me? Anyways write me back. I really do miss you!_

_MiOne xoxox_

She read the letter over and put it in the envelope and got her friends owl to bring it to her house. She looked at everyone who was sleeping. And looked at her bed and went to sleep.

The alarm rang and she woke up. It was six in the morning and she had a huge hangover from the night before. She got dressed and took a pack of smokes and her lighter and a small amount of meth and her pipe. She left the common room way before anyone elts woke up. And made her way up to the tower. She looked around to make sure no one was there and when the coast was clear she put her moth in her pipe and smoked it. She smoked all of it up and took one of her own smokes out and lit it up and had a smoke.

"Hermione." She turned around to find Professor Lupin.

"Oh umm. Hi." She went to put her smoke down when he grabbed her arm.

"It's ok as long as I can have one." She smiled and gave him one and a lit it for him, he didn't know how to use a lighter. " When did you start smoking?"

"Summer, my friend gave me a smoke and I was attached to smoking. It calms me down from the shit hole at home." She knew she said to much.

"I'm Sorry. I won't ask what happened but why smoking? And what elts where you smoking?"

"Nothing why?"

"I'm a werewolf, I can smell these things. Tell me, Trust me." Those eyes, she knew he was always there for her, no matter how much she changed.

"Just a smoke." She smiled and he looked at her pondering whether to believe her or not.

"ok." He threw the smoke into the water down below. "I won't tell anyone you were here, but I am always here if you need to talk." He turned and left. Hermione turned around and looked at the rising sun, she knew she had to go eat breakfast but she wasn't hungry. She was buzzed. She decided not to go to class. All she had was Potions, DADA, muggle studies and charms. She knew she would get detention but she wanted to go swimming in the lake. She turned around and went back to her room and got her black bikini. She put it on and put her long black sweater that she loves and her shorts. She put her robe on top of the clothes and took a gulp of her vodka. And left.

The water was warm. She loved to swim in the warm water. She loved that she was swimming alone.

"Miss Granger." She turned around and looked up, Snape was there.

"Fuck." She started to swim back to the land and got out of the water. Snape looked at her. She had a painting of a snake on her. He thought it was very nice. She was different and he knew it for sure now. "Yes?"

"When you were not in Potions and Potter would swear when anyone said your name, I thought I would come and find out what your excuse was." She looked at him, he was sad. No love in his face, he looked like a lost puppy. She never noticed before.

"I didn't want to go to class." He looked at her eyes, they were glazed.

"Are you intoxicated miss Granger?"

"I was just swimming that's why my eyes are glazed I'm not intoxicated Professor."

"Fine. But miss Granger, you have detention. With me. Tonight seven o'clock. My office. One of the house elf's will bring your dinner."

"That won't be necessary. Il be there." She turned around and picked up her shorts and put them on and her top. She then put her cloak on and looked back Snape was still there. "What?"

"Your wrists." She looked at him and walked away. She went to her room and took her trunk out. She took her book out with the blade and sat down. She looked at her wrists and sliced them. The blood started to drip on her cloak. She breathed in and took the vodka bottle. She drank half of it and started to cry.

"I hate my life!" She took her school books and threw them across the room. "I'm so stupid! What am I doing with Draco? I don't want to be a prostitute. If anything I want him!" She fell to the floor and looked scared. "I want him? I need more drugs I can't believe Snape found me swimming I knew I shouldn't have gone!" She took out some weed and took her other pipe out and smoked four bowls. She did a spell to make the smell go away and the smoke. Not a moment too soon because everyone was done classes for the day and came back to the dorm. She was so high she didn't even realise she was still on the floor.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Ginny looked at her and helped her up. "I need to take you to the infirmary.

"NO! I need to sleep please no" Ginny took her to her bed and closed the curtains around her and put a silence charm on the bed.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm hi... high !" Hermione was laughing so hysterically Ginny was glad she put the silencing charm on the bed. "I take things that make me fucked up and screwed up and I feel so pretty! Oh so Pretty! I want to fly!" Ginny was shocked this isn't the Hermione she knows.

"Hermione." Before she could say anything elts, Hermione kissed her. Ginny pulled back and looked at her. "What the hell!"

"Your so called boyfriend tried to make me give him a blow job! He wanted to rape me that fucking ass hole. You're hot and need someone better! I just wanted to know how you kiss and it's hot. But AHHH just dump him ok?" Hermione became serious.

"Fuck you. Don't make up a lie like that! You're a bitch! I hate you. Don't ever kiss me again and I will NEVER let him go he loves me and I want to be with him forever. I've already had sex with him and I loved it so fuck you! He would never want to rape you! He would never want your rat infested lips on his cock. Go DIE! BITCH!" She slapped Hermione across the face and left the room.

"Fuck." She looked at the cloths that were around her bed and went to sleep.

She woke up and found everyone sleeping. She looked at the clock. It was midnight. "Oh no." She got up and got dressed and left the room quietly. She made her way down to the dungeon and went to Snape's classroom and found no one in there. She walked thru the room and found that there was light coming from his office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Snape said in a smooth voice. Hermione walked in and looked up at him marking papers.

"Sir. I."

"Miss Granger? You are very late. May I ask as to why you where not at detention today." His voice was bitter and harsh.

"I fell asleep and just woke up actually." Snape looked at her and motioned for her to sit down. He got up and walked around his desk and leaned against it.

"Show me your wrists." She looked at him wondering why the fuck he wanted to see her wrists, why he would care.

"No." She looked down she wouldn't look at him not anymore. He went down on his knee and lifted her chin to look at him.

"I know you don't like me as a teacher. But I am here. I know I had seen something on your wrist. I need to see them please." She took her chin off of his hands. And looked to the side.

"No." Snape turned around and went in a room and came back five minutes later. He went back to his seat and just stared at her. She sat there looking at the floor wondering when she could leave when she heard the door open behind her.

"Severus." Lupin went to Snape to shake his hand and turned around to look at Hermione.

"What's going on?" She said as she looked at the two men.

"You won't show me, will you show Remus? Please Hermione. We need to know if you're ok."

"Hermione please. Can I see?" Remus looked at her his eyes were tearing up. He took her arms in his hands and lifted her sleeve. She looked away as he looked at the dried blood and fresh cuts on her wrist. As well as the old ones. After looking it over he looked at her. "Why?"

"FUCK OFF!" she ripped her arms out of his hands and got up. "LEAVE ME ALONE IM FINE WITHOUT YOU PEOPLE FUCKING IT ALL UP! I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" She ran towards the door when Snape went right in front of her and she ran into him and he hugged her. "FUCK OFF! LET GO OF ME NOW!" She was tearing at him and kicking him to let her go. Finally after five minutes he let her go and she ran to the tower. When she got there she found Draco sitting on the floor high. "Hey." She wiped off the tears before he could see.

"Granger?" He couldn't see her.

"Yea."

"Come here." She looked at him and walked towards him taking her cloak off and sat beside him. "I need to ask you something."

"Yea?"

"Will you date me? Be with me? I don't know why I just miss you so much. I crave you." She was shocked they already had sex twice and it's only been a couple of days. But she did miss him already and wanted to see him again but didn't know when she would.

"Yes I want to be with you as well." She kissed him and layed down on his chest and fell asleep. An hour or so later she woke up to find Draco was gone. She wanted to cry. She was alone. She was confused. Snape cared and so did Remus. She wanted to cut, but she knew she couldn't anymore and she wanted Draco. Why did he leave her? She got up and walked to the common room. And found Ginny, Harry and Ron there. They looked at her with discussed on their faces. They seemed like they hated her. She didn't care, she walked up to her room and fell asleep.

The next few weeks were a blur. She got up had a smoke and got high out of her mind. She didn't have any friends and she didn't care. Snape and Lupin kept an eye on her while teaching. And she suspected they were spying on her because every time she was alone she would here footsteps behind her. She didn't eat anymore as well. Her time was spent at the tower, smoking weed and waiting for Draco. He never came. What did she do? He asked her to be with him. He was high. But still didn't it mean anything?

A month later she decided to finally talk to him. He didn't even look at her in class. She decided today was the day she will see why he is fucking with her. Why he is hurting her. She had a plan. Stop him from leaving the class somehow and talk to him. Confront him. When she got out of her train of thought the end of class bell rang.

"Here we go." She got up and walked to Draco. No one was in the class he was putting his books in his bag. He seemed pissed off. "Draco."

"What?" He turned around and looked at her pale face. "What do you want Granger."

She didn't know what to say. She just looked at him. "Why did you ask me out and ignore me?" She said it. It was a lot easier than she thought it would be.

"What? Oh that night. I was high. I didn't know what the fuck I was saying. I don't want to date an ugly whore like you. I was just screwing you because I had no one elts to screw. You were a rebound." He turned around and put the last book it his bag. "You were just a good fuck."

Hermione looked at him and the next thing she knew he was in the floor. His hands on his nose, blood dripping to the floor. "You ass hole." She turned around and ran out of the class. She heard him yelling at her. Saying she was a Bitch.

She ran to her bed. She closed the curtains and put a silencing spell on her bed. She hated what she did. She screwed up. And she knew it.

"FUCK YOU DRACO! I HATE YOU!" she threw a pillow to the opposite side of her bed. She felt like a whore she felt like everything Draco said was true. It was true to her. As the tears poured down she sat there looking at nothing and thought why Halie never replied. She never replied. She hated her in Hermione's mind. She went under her blanket and took out the book with her blade in it. And a bag or meth, cocaine and every other drug. She took a hit from everyone and some more than a hit and took the blade and sliced her wrist. She made sure it was deep. She was getting numb from the drugs and she knew the pain wouldn't be there. She took the blade again and cut again. She felt numb. Too numb. She fell back on her bed and black took over.

They looked at her. Her body was pale. Only skin and bone. The cuts on her wrist. And the wand tests they did on her found toxins on her body. She had overdosed on muggle drugs and cut too deep. Lupin had found her when no one knew where she was. Ron had told him she always ran to her bed and stayed there. He thought he would go and tell her Dumbledore wanted her. When he opened the curtain he was pale. Blood was all over her bed. And empty bags beside her and the blade. He grabbed her and ran. Everyone was staring. He didn't care he ran to the infirmary. He saved her life. She didn't die. She was broken to him. Broken to Snape. Broken to everyone. They stood there looking over her. Upset at what happened and how she changed. They didn't know how to save her. But only to send her home a week early for Christmas. Pumfrey saved her not a moment too soon. And she was the one who said she must go home. And come back next semester. So they waited for Hermione to wake. They waited for her to say a word. They waited.


End file.
